


A complicated relationship

by chiaravargas93



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Damian Wayne, Bottom Damian Wayne, Complicated Relationships, Damian Wayne Has Friends, Damian Wayne is Flamebird, Friends With Benefits, Good Sibling Dick Grayson, Good Sibling Jason Todd, M/M, Possessive Tim Drake, Secret Relationship, Top Tim, Top Tim Drake, of sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaravargas93/pseuds/chiaravargas93
Summary: Their relationship was complicated they couldn’t name it even if their life depend on it. It wasn’t in the open only jason know it and they aren’t lover not really but they were fine with it so why were they so mad when the other start to flirt with someone else
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Colin Wilkes, Maya Ducard & Damian Wayne, Maya Ducard & Jonathan Kent & Damian Wayne, Suren Darga & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, suren darga & mia maps mizoguchi & Jon kent & maya ducard & damian Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	A complicated relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanFicLover9758](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicLover9758/gifts).



> There is a relationship between Damian and Tim where they are exclusive but not officially(They aren't even in a relationship). It seems more like a Friends with benefits but without the friends part. (Nobody except Jason knows and he doesn't care)
> 
> *Obviously* they don’t like each other, just because they can be civil, not fight as much, and willingly hang out together *TOTALLY* doesn’t mean anything.
> 
> So during one of the many parties the Wayne’s has to attend, Damian sees Tim flirting/humoring the people that find him attractive. Damian gets upset, finds someone like him that’s not really a public social kinda guy.
> 
> They get flirty, and Damian thinks “Well since we aren’t together and he thinks he can do better and talk to those imbeciles.... then I’m going to definitely do better and get someone else. I don’t need Tim.”
> 
> Little does he know that after Damian and the stranger start to get along Tim is watching them like a hawk. He was already watching Damian before trying to rile him up and get his reaction to how seeing Tim flirt. He just wanted Damian to give a sign that he cared but now his boyfriend brother is flirting with someone else. It doesn't help that Dick and Jason come over to gush over their 'baby bat growing up' and getting ready to 'spread his wings'.
> 
> Jason being the only one that knows pushes Tim into confessing to him about how he feels towards Damian and their 'relationship'.
> 
> Jason gives a very Jason-like pep talk with the classic: "If you don't do anything right now you won't be able to after tonight."
> 
> Tim: "Why?"
> 
> Jason:*points to Damian and the stranger leaving the party together*
> 
> Tim doesn’t take it well.
> 
> The boy actually gets 3 steps away from getting into the limo to go back to the manor with Damian when Tim shows up and BOOM!!!
> 
> The rest is your imagination
> 
> It’s a gift for FanFicLover9758 what I write is from his / her / they damitim prompt. I hope that you like it and that it’s not too far from what you had in mind.

" i’m so glad that you got along better with tim dami ” he say it full of proudness and giddiness he was so proud of his little siblings .  
Of all of them they have come such a long way he is so happy to be apart of this family he love them so much he could burst .

“ ttt don’t be a fool grayson we just barely tollerate each other ” the disdain in his voice was obvious like it was all the time that grayson was being overly sentimental .

“ You’re too shy to admit that you’ve became buddy buddy with our little timmy demon brat can’t say that i ever so that coming ” he say it mockingly but his tone was light- hearted and teasing jason have once again made a place for himself with the family their missing piece have came back to them like he never left and was never estranged from them .

« Of course not are you an idiot ?! Don’t bother to answer todd the answer is common sense if you weren’t you wouldn’t have say such foolish thing” he say drily the eighting year old sarcasm have improved with the eight year spent with his friends and family .

“ Why you little shit I’m plenty smart and you know it ” he say while ruffling his little brother hair gone was the hair gel and spiky hair who let place to his natural curly hair .

” That’s debatable ” in a deadpan and snarky tone .

” Still i’m really glad that all my little siblings got along better ” he smiled so brightly that his smille could illuminate the whole city .

“ Talk for you dickhead ” jason say while blushing .

« Demon brat i know that you’re the one who changed my motorcycle design ” when you talk of the wolf he would appeal tim tone was icy and furious .

“ More like improved it you should thank me ” he smirked when he say it smirking not even bothering to pretend that it wasn’t him who did it .

“ Oh i will you can be sure of that “ his eyes promised vengeance and his tone was cold .

“ Well not that I’m not glad that we can agreed on it drake but I have to go I have a case to examine with the titans ” he was leaving while talking .

“ See you later dami will you join us to the movie timmy ? ” He say smilling while Jason was waving at damian .

“ Sorry i can’t I have work to do with Wayne enterprise ” he say apologetically to his older brother

Technicaly he wasn’t lying he did have work to do it just wasn’t his priority, no he preferred to join the youngest , their relationship have became more complicated than before .  
An exploit in itself they weren’t bitter archenemy forced to coexist in the same place anymore .  
They were more like rival who were pranking and competing with each other at every chance that the get ( and underknown to the others fucking like rabbits) while the others were too happy of the new statue quo to care if it’s what it get for them to stop to try to maim , hurt and kill each other and others bullshit well they take what they can get.

“ You’re a brat you know that ? ” it wasn’t a question he have found out that damian can be difficult for the sake of it he was a brat like that Tim think fondly.

« And what will you do about it ?” It was a challenge they both know it and tim was never one to back down from that .

“ What a pity it seem that I have to remind you what are the consequence of misbehaving ” Tim say in mock sympathy he walked slowly and gracefully like a predator in front of his prey then quickly attack .

They echanged blow after blow in a fluid dance . A waltz only know to the both of them .  
Aiming at their opponent weak point nothing was ever easy with damian if he want his submission he have to earn it everything was a subtil fight for domination.  
To win their fight was more than to win his domination in the bedroom no it was to win his respect as an opponent but also a person .

“ Seem like I win dami ” he say it while pinning him to the ground in a vicious and firm grip .

“ ttt you’re delusional drake ” he was counter attaking while sweat was falling on his well toned and muscled bare chest . He know that tim was watching and was using this distraction to take the advantage but he stopped him at the last minute and Tim was kissing him.

This kiss was a fight none of them willing to let the others take the lead but tim smile was triumphant when damian was feeling his hand on his private part touching it slowly .

“ D Drake ” if someone asked damian even under torture he was not sweaking and moaning .

“ What is it habibi i cannot hear you well ? He know full well the effect that this word have on damian how he will blush while he call him that and continued to tease him ever so slowly .

He know full well what drake was doing and was weighing if the release of his frustration was worth his pride but when drake was touching his more sensible part he decided that it can go to hell “ drake touch me now ” he say growling .

“ I’m already touching you now dami ” his mocking smile make him shiver drake have won and he know it “ and it’s only polite to beg for it if you want something so badly and you have to use my name i won’t answer you if you call me by my last name name he say while pinching his nipple .

“ Fuck you drake ” he was surprised when tim slapped him .

« It seem that we have a misunderstanding it’s me not you who will do the fucking ” his tone was firm and he haven’t stopped to spank him “ now you better hurry up if you don’t want we to be caught by bruce , alfred or the others .

“ Very well Please Tim fuck me ” he intended to sound sarcastic and defiant but his tone have gotten weaker and his resolve was crumbling .

It have become recurring they finish the night at the others place. 

Damian doesn’t live in gotham anymore he live in blüdhaven with dick taking bette kane old alias of flamebird with whom he have been known before she retired.  
He and dick have renewed their partnership from when they were batman and robin and one of his friends carrie kelley was the new robin while Tim spent most of his time with the league or his old team young justice when he wasn’t in gotham. This wasn’t planned even in their wildest dream ( or nightmare ) they could never have imagined it.  
Everryone have enough of their vitriolic relationship ( even villain like ra but but him it was more for the sake of his agenda than anything else ) so they were forced to spend more time together in the menace of a get along shirt and one thing leading to annoter they decided to fuck their problem out of their system.

“ Hey dames did you have a boyfriend ” it was maps who say curiously while the others were pretending not be listening .

“ I do not what can make thing such stupidity I wonder ” nothing in his tone was giving away anything .

“ Maybe the fact that you wear a scarf in summer but it’s just a guess ” it was maya in a dead pan voice .

« Guys stop if damian have a boyfriend he will have already told us ” jon tryed to diffuse the situation remarking that damian was getting frustrated .

“ I also want to know i put a good sum to the pool at the tower ” suren tone was neutral. “ It have a betting pool on my love life ? ” he say indignantly .

“ Dude you don’t know it’s the best whom we bet the most even more than who will win in a eating contest between wally, jai or irey, or which arrow can reach the farthest archery target between Connor , emiko and lian ” maya was genuinely surprised she though that he knew already. He is a bats they tend to know even the weirdest things .

The only person that know of their relationship was jason and only because they used to use his safe house when damian was still in the manor .

As tim appartment was too frequently visited by his team, the family especially steph, dick and cass ( and bruce and babs have put camera everywhere alfred have forbidden him to disabbling it because “ it’s to check on your health master Timothy heaven know that you cannot do it alone how time have sleep this week ? ” Wayne rules number one alfred word are law so this have to stay ) and his others friends.  
And frankly jason doesn’t care anyway they just have to owe him some services to keep his mouth shut ( and use blackmail) and that was it.  
It wasn’t like it was a relationship at all it mean nothing it was just mutually benefics the others would have made a big deal out of nowhere.

« Hey demon brat their is an art and photography expo at the gotham museum it explore the fact that they can complete each others do you want to come ? ” He wasn’t nervous it wasn’t a date even if they don’t see another people doesn’t mean that their dating and even if they willingly spent time together now it didn’t qualify as a date so he have no reason to be nervous .

“ I’m not busy so yes i will go with you drake ” he say it cooly but the gleam of interest in his eyes cannot be mistaken for anything else that excitement .

It was at one of the many wayne party that everything changed from them.

« It’s good for timmy to sociabilise more with our guest isn’t it dami ” dick asked smilling at his younger brother as the CEO of Wayne enterprise tim was the one who with bruce have to sociabilise the more with the gotham elite but it was rare for him to be as commited in his role as he is now .

“ I fail to see why what drake do concern me ” he through gritted teeth .

“ I doesn’t knew that timbo was so popular the heiress look like they can eat him for diner ” Stephanie was smiling with interest while watching the gotham elite of both gender watching tim with adoration .

“ this asinine conversation do not concern me i will go to the buffet it seem better that this pathetic spectacle ” he doesn’t know why do he feel so bitter he doesn’t love drake so why do he feel so hurt like his foolish heart have been stabbed again and again .

He decide that two can play that game he doesn’t need drake and it was time to prove it him watching a redhead at the buffet who seem as bored as him he decided to talk to him .

“ You don’t seem to found this party as funny as the others care to explain ” while the others were all profiting of this party to extand their networks he look like he want to anywere other than here it spark his interest .

“ Who me ? ” when the other boy shot him a deadpan look who say who else he awkwardly decided to explain “ i’m not part of their world it’s a charity event dedicated to the orphanage where i lived before my adoption and where I work now it’s not like we can have common subject of conversation .

“ I understand i never show it but when i first came to the gala I haven’t feel like I belonged this can be a cruel world make an error and they will eat you like a shark ” he haven’t expected a road to memory lane but it was pleasant .

“ at least with food you can’t make an error “ They both smiled like an inside joke formed between two strangers « I almost forget my name colin Colin wilkes and you ? ” He was so caught up in their conversation that he forgot to ask for the other name .

“ Damian Wayne ” he was surprised he tend to be recognized instantly especially in gotham .

“ Seriously ? ” the other’s look told him that it wasn’t a joke “ I promised the children to ask if it’s that you have so many animals if I ever meet you or any of the Wayne so here my chance “  
It have become a bet well known in gotham what new animals will damian Wayne adopt. 

( Or if bruce Wayne will adopt or foster new children or if Tim drake - Wayne can substain himself of coffee or cereal for richard grayson Wayne  
( answer alfred pennyworth wouldn’t let them they can still remember the dreaded time when tim drake - wayne have to go on a coffee diet)  
the Wayne were a bunch of endless betting occasions for the gothamite the best bet was the cryptid myths of gotham is jason todd - wayne alive or no if yes have he came back as a ghost, a zombie or another supernatural creature.

“ Yes i do they are my most faithful companion with my friends and family ” his voice softened with this tone full of affection that he reserve only for his pets .

“ Did you want to ditch the party they already have say all the important stuff concerning the orphanage ” colin tone was hopeful he saw miss mcsally the director of the orphanage and her look ordered him to go have fun and he really want damian is witty and smart and he feel safe with him like he know him more than the duration of this conversation .

“ I don’t see why not ” if drake can be so flirty with the gotham elite and doesn’t even accord him a glance well he too can feel someone else .

Little did he know a certain someone have been watching him like a hawk if it was selfish of him to want his not boyfriend to bossily interrupt his conversation to show that he care that it wasn’t just sex what they have then so be it .  
He hadn’t expected to see him get along so well with someone else the fury that he feel wasn’t jealousy he doesn’t have any reason to feel the green eyed monster it wasn’t like he and damian were on the open .

Seeing that tim have retired himself from his conversation he was joined by dick and jason .

“ I’m so proud that our baby bat his growing up ” dick feel proud and protective to see his little brother talking with the other boy he haven’t left the two boys out of his gaze .

“ Seem like he is ready to spread his wing out of the nest eh dickie ” he was eyeing Tim while he say it .

“ Eh dick i’m thirsty can you search me some drink I have to talk to baby bird over here ” gone was the mocking and teasing he is serious now.

“ Of course jay “ he watched jason who look serious while he ask it and decide to left it like that .

“ You should talk to him timbo if you don’t do anything right now you won’t be able to after tonight and you will regret it don’t let this family inability to communicate fuck you up ” for someone so smart his little brothers were idiots but they were his idiots so guess that he have to help them eh .  
He deserve the best big brother award no matter what dickhead can say .

“ Why ? ” he say surprised and see jason point to the red haided stranger ( jason comment that damian take after dick in that way wasn’t helpful at all) and damian leaving the party together .

That’s it he can’t take it anymore he move without realizing it to the both of them .

“ What the bloody hell are you doing ” his tone was dangerous daring damian to answer him so of course he had to oblige it .

“ If it wasn’t obvious enough for you drake wilkes and me were leaving so I would appreciate if you move now ” his tone was as furious as drake he saw him flirting with all these people while damian was here smilling for them and ignoring him and it was him who was in the wrong . Well drake had another thing coming he started to leave when tim have quickly grab his arm .

“ Hell no your not ” he turn toward the stranger a practised fake smile in his face “ Sorry our dad had sent me to fetch him he is in his rebellious phase right now “ He turn toward damian his look was more cold “ if you wanted so much to left the party you shouldn’t have gone to a stranger you know how glad I will be to help you ” his tone was sickly sweet and his grip was like a vice colin could only watch them left awkwardly .

“ What are you going drake ” his tone was defiant and furious who do he think he is ? Damian is not a toy for him to play with .

“ What I am doing ? I was trying to see if you care about me and it seem that I have my answer his tone was hurt and betrayed .

“ what no- nononse are you saying ” how dare drake turn the table on him .

“ I tryed all time at this party to flirt will all those people to see that you care enough about me to get jealous or even just angry.  
That you don’t want me just for my body that whatever the hell is this relationship can be more that that but you you found a pretty boy and if I haven’t stopped you will have take him home .  
Am i worse so little to you that you can’t even get jealous ? ” he is furious he is hurt and he is crying he can’t even lie to himself that he haven’t fallen in love with damian anymore .

While damian was gobsmacked “ who say that i wasn’t jealous ? ” drake perked up at that he continued .  
“ I was trying to persuade myself that I doesn’t need you “ wilkes is pleasant and he is of good company ” he see hellfire in those icy blue eyes and can’t stop himself from shivering he can’t say that he doesn’t like it “ but he is not you drake he can never replace you ” he say it with sincerity and raw feelings turn out that he need drake eh go figure .

“ you’re mine and I’m you’re and i never want you to play this little trick again if you don’t want to be punished “ he was firm when he was marking him all over his body to mark his territory .

“ It seem like it ” a tiny but real smile have come to his face “ so why do it change for us ” he asked unsure maybe for the first time time of his life .

“ What it change is that you’re gonna be my boyfriend for real in the open and that I will really want that you become more ” he pulls a ring out of his pocket while saying hoppfully and damian eyes go wide .

“ A ring really didn’t take you for a romantic ” he was examining it it was really a piece of art .

“ Will you rather have a collar to remind you that you belong to me for forever ” he was rewarded with damian blush poor thing it wasn’t like he haven’t already prepared a collar who fit him perfectly for when damian was misbehaving .

“ It wasn’t what I mean and you know it drake ” not that it wasn’t appealing to him and they both know it .

“ You should really call me by my name it will weird for when you will take my name ” he was smilling embracing the other man .

“ Who say that i will take your name ” he huffed .

Tim only smiled an enignamatic smile they both know that none of them will back down they were both too stubborn for that .

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t do dialog it’s not my cup of tea and i’m not satisfied when I do it. I’m not good at it. I try to do it here but I hope that it’s not too bad.


End file.
